Wakacje
by LVoss PL
Summary: Polskie tłumaczenie fanfica pt. Vacation autorstwa Jimmy'ego Wolka, za zgodą autora.Ojciec i syn jadą na wakacje. A przynajmniej tak się wydaje synowi...


**Wakacje**

Czterolatek wyglądał przez okno z szeroko otwartymi oczami, kiedy mijał ich krajobraz pełen zieleni. Na twarzy miał przyklejony szeroki uśmiech, kiedy mocno przytulał do siebie torbę bagażową. Wydawał się być taki szczęśliwy po raz pierwszy w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy od… od tego wypadku.

Wyczuwając, że znów grozi mu przytłoczenie tym przyprawiającym o mdłości uczuciem, Gendō Ikari zmusił się do oderwania wzroku od lusterka wstecznego i skupienia się na ulicy.

„Tatusiu?" zaszczebiotał z tylnego siedzenia głos jego syna. „Na ile jedziemy na wakacje?"

„Na… długo," odpowiedział, zaciskając ręce na kierownicy. Nigdy nie miał wielkich problemów z naginaniem prawdy do swoich potrzeb. Ale wzdrygnął się, gdy zauważył, jak zimny stał się jego własny głos, kiedy zrobił to teraz.

„Tatusiu? A gdzie twoje rzeczy?"

Po raz pierwszy stwierdził, że tego nie potrafi. Po prostu nie potrafił wymyśleć jak powiedzieć chłopcu, że tylko on wyjeżdża.

„Tatusiu?"

„Jesteśmy na miejscu," obwieścił, jakby nie usłyszał Shinjiego, naciskając hamulec, choć stacja kolejowa dopiero co znalazła się w polu widzenia. Nie czekając na kolejne pytania, szybko wysiadłszy z samochodu, podszedł do tylnych drzwi po drugiej stronie, gdzie siedział Shinji. Gdy je otworzył, chłopiec już wiercił się żeby odpiąć pas. Gendō zabrał mu ciężką torbę z kolan.

„Chodź," powiedział, popychając mu głowę w kierunku stacji, nim odwrócił się żeby iść. Nie obejrzał się, gdy szli do wyludnionego budynku, ufając, iż Shinji sam zamknie drzwi i pójdzie za nim. Celowo wybrał tę rzadziej uczęszczaną stację. Choć był przyzwyczajony do ludzi oceniających i nienawidzących go, oskarżycielskie spojrzenia nieznanych przechodniów były ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej dziś potrzebował.

Droga wydawała się dłuższa niż właściwie była, przez co już żałował, że nie zaparkował tuż przed stacją. Choć zdecydowanie nie była to jedyna rzecz, jakiej już żałował.

Dlaczego po prostu nie zadzwonił po kierowcę, żeby podwiózł Shinjiego zamiast sam to robić? Im obu byłoby dużo łatwiej, gdyby po prostu wróciwszy do domu z GEHIRN-u, nie zastał już chłopca, będącego już daleko w drodze do Musashino.

Ale czuł, że był winien swojemu synowi przynajmniej nie posłużenie się do tego nikim innym, lecz zrobienie tego samu.

Jak na zawołanie, pociąg przyjechał właśnie wtedy, gdy przeszli przez bramkę.

„No to…" Gendō znów odkrył u siebie niecodzienny brak słów, kiedy doszli na peron. Położył torbę obok swojego uśmiechniętego syna, który, wciąż nieświadomy, z niecierpliwością czekał na wyjazd na rzadkie wakacje – _ze_ swoim ojcem, którego ostatnio widywał coraz mniej. Wziął głęboki oddech, nim był w stanie kontynuować. „Lepiej się pospiesz. Inaczej przegapisz pociąg."

Shinji gorliwie skinął głową, a potem zaczął biec w stronę wagonu. Ale szybko znów zwolnił kroku, kiedy zauważył, że ojciec nie poszedł za nim.

Popędziwszy z powrotem, luźno pociągnął ojca za kurtkę. „A ty nie jedziesz?"

Gendō ciasno zacisnął ręce, gdy poczuł, jak ściska mu się serce. Nie było już mowy o unikaniu tego ani chwili dłużej.

„Nie."

Shinji, albo zbyt zszokowany albo za mały żeby zrozumieć, nadal wpatrywał się w niego tymi wielkimi niebieskimi oczami. Tak bardzo podobnymi do oczu jego matki, nawet jeśli nie z koloru. Gendō widział w nim tyle z Yui.

Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że ona mu to wybaczy. Może go nawet za to znienawidzi. Ale zrozumie. Zawsze udawało jej się go zrozumieć.

„Jesteś już dużym chłopcem, Shinji," powiedział. Jakoś udało mu się powstrzymać swój niski głos od załamania się, kiedy przejechał palcami po włosach syna. To zawsze był najbardziej czuły kontakt, jakim potrafił go obdarzyć. Jakoś nigdy nie umiał go wziąć na ręce, przytulić, choć bardzo tego pragnął – teraz jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. „Możesz sam jechać na wakacje. Konduktor jest poinformowany i będzie cię miał na oku. To ostatnia stacja, nie przegapisz jej. Będzie na ciebie ktoś czekał żeby cię zabrać."

Shinji nerwowo zaczął zaciskać ręce na jego koszuli w paski i ciągnąć za nią. „Ale… ale ja nie chcę. Ja nie chcę jechać bez ciebie." Łzy zaczęły zbierać się w wylęknionych oczach jego syna – w tych samych oczach, które jeszcze parę minut temu błyszczały taką radością. Tak jak zanim… zanim Yui…

Zauważając, że nie mógł powstrzymać dłoni przed drżeniem, skrył je w kieszeniach kurtki. „Wsiadaj, pociąg zaraz odjeżdża."

„Ale… ja… ja…" Shinji spuścił głowę, małym ciałem zakołysało szlochanie. „Ile… ile mnie nie będzie?"

Czy on rzeczywiście rozumiał? Może był tak mądry na swój sposób. Jak często Gendō chciał mu powiedzieć, jaki był z niego dumny? Ale nie teraz. Teraz nie mógł tego zrobić. Może… może kiedyś…

„Będę miał dużo pracy," przyznał Gendō, gdy walczył o spokój. „Nie mogę już się tobą zajmować."

I powiedziawszy to, odwrócił się od swojego syna, nie mogąc powiedzieć nic więcej, nie ryzykując przy tym utraty panowania nad sobą – nie mógł nawet powiedzieć kilku słów, które musiał.

Został nagle zatrzymany, gdy Shinji uczepił się jego prawej nogi.

„NIE!" wrzasnął chłopiec, teraz otwarcie płacząc. „Proszę! Byłem niegrzeczny? To dlatego mamusia odeszła? P-przepraszam! Przepraszam, proszę!"

To było zbyt wiele. Zbyt wiele żeby zachować opanowanie. „ODSUŃ SIĘ!" wrzasnął, gdy napinały się jego ostatnie linie obronne. Nie mógł już spojrzeć na swoje dziecko, jako że wiedział, iż wtedy nigdy nie potrafiłby przez to przejść. „WSIADAJ DO POCIĄGU I ZOSTAW MNIE! NIE MOGĘ JUŻ SOBIE POZWOLIĆ, ŻEBYŚ MI SIĘ PAŁĘTAŁ POD NOGAMI!"

Szarpnąwszy nogą w przód, uwolnił się z uścisku swojego syna i już więcej się nie zatrzymywał w drodze do samochodu.

'_Przykro mi, Shinji… Ale niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo to teraz boli, nieważne jak bardzo mnie za to znienawidzi, tak będzie lepiej. Tylko jeszcze bardziej bym go skrzywdził, gdybym go zatrzymał przy sobie, gdyby wzorował się na człowieku, jakim jestem i na człowieku, jakim muszę się stać. W końcu zrozumie, że to, co uważał za miłość, wynikało tylko z jego zależności ode mnie. Tak będzie lepiej… dla nas obu…_'

Z każdym krokiem czuł, jakby jego stopy były zabetonowane, ale zmuszał się do parcia naprzód, z dala od lamentu swego dziecka.

'_Nie oglądaj się za siebie. Nie oglądaj się,_' powtarzał sobie, gdy jemu samemu groziły łzy. '_Bo jeśli się obejrzysz… to nigdy nie będziesz mógł go zostawić… żeby zrobić to, co musisz…_'

**Słowa od Jimmy'ego Wolka: **Zbyt OOC? Taa, zachowaniu Gendō przydałyby się gdzieniegdzie spore (i poważne) poprawki. Ale mając na uwadze, moim zdaniem, szczere szczęście z posiadania syna przed zniknięciem Yui i jego końcem w EoE, mam wątpliwości, że odesłanie Shinjiego było dla niego taką łatwą, zimną decyzją, jak to się powszechnie postrzega i chciałem to zrobić z innej perspektywy niż zamglone wspomnienia małego, zdezorientowanego dziecka. Nawet jeśli mogłem _trochę_ przesadzić.

Właściwie na tę rocznicę chciałem napisać inny fic, ale gdzieś pod koniec zeszłego miesiąca stwierdziłem, że nie udałoby mi się wyrobić na czas i właściwie już powiedziałem, że tym razem fica nie będzie. Ale potem, parę dni temu, przypomniałem sobie ten pomysł, który zawsze odrzucałem jako zbyt mały aby stać się pełnoprawnym fikiem (i pewnie rzeczywiście tak jest) i jeśli w ogóle kiedykolwiek go napiszę, to umieszczę go tylko na forum, czy coś w tym stylu. Jednakże właśnie tej krótkości teraz potrzebowałem żeby przynajmniej _coś_ przygotować.

No to wracam do pracy nad „Drugą próbą". W końcu chcę w tym roku skończyć tego upierdliwca… **(Yeah! – tłumacz)**

**L-Voss: Co by tu dopisać od siebie…? Zgadzam się najzupełniej z twoją interpretacją przedstawioną w tym ficu. Gendō, moim zdaniem, nie zostawił Shinjiego dlatego, że go nie kochał… zrobił to, bo bał się, że nie byłby dla niego dobrym ojcem… i źle by go wychował. Zostawił go nie z braku miłości, lecz ze strachu. Z tchórzostwa…**

**Nie ma ludzi bez uczuć… są tacy, którzy je w sobie duszą…**

**Autorem tego fanfica jest JimmyWolk/The author of this fanfic is JimmyWolk**

**Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija**

**Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved**


End file.
